The Return Of Ventus: Alternate Ending
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: After the Battle of NY Took a Different Turn Ventus has been sealed in a Blue orb before waking up in Five years. Now he Is going to unjust his Life he had left behind again.
1. Chapter 1

**We Do not own these Characters expect Oc's and Warning: Yu Gi Oh and Steven Universe References and quotes.**

Chapter 1: The fall of a hero

The dust cleared showing Akumu and Ventus laying on the ground with blood around them

Ventus was still breathing but barely:...(he started moving but gasped and stopped moving

Kai: Ventus?...Ventus!

Ventus shakily moved his head: M..mom…

Kai ran to him: Y-Your gonna to be okay. Y-Your gonna to be a okay.

Ventus' breathing was shallow and shaky: Is Akumu...still..?

Kai: No…*smiling* You won..

Ventus smiled: Good….(he breathed in) Mom...Thank you for...guiding me…

Kai: Don't talk like That! We'll get Help! Terra! Aqua!

Terra and Aqua came running, Terra: Ventus!

Aqua: Ven!

Ventus smiled weakly: Terra….Aqua….

Kai: Please don't leave….

Ventus' body started glowing blue and started fading, as this happened the pain started going away in Ven: *smiling* I'll come back to you….I promise…

Kai: Don't Leave..*Sobbing*

Terra: Ven..No, No your gonna be okay..

Aqua held his hand: It's gonna be alright Ven…

Ventus managed to pick up his hand and placed it on Kai's cheek smiling: I never break my promises…(smiling very weakily)

Kai:... I love you

Ventus smiled: I love you too…(he looked at Terra and Aqua) Thank you for looking out for me….tell Master i'll be back...in time….

Terra: Ven don't do anything stupid!

Aqua: Ven please!

Kai: Please Don't Leave!

Ventus: I'm sorry….(Giving one last smile before he went limp in Kai's arms

Terra: VEN!?

Aqua: No…(tears rolled down her face

Kai Sobbed like theres no tommorow: Oh god...My baby….

Her tears fell onto Ventus' face, his body glowed a light blue and Kai felt something small in her hands, It was a glowing blue orb with Ventus' sleeping inside

Terra: Oh Ventus…(even he was crying

Kai:...(She stood there still sobbing)

Aqua cried and held onto Ventus' hand tight hoping he would come back

5 years later…

A kid by the name of Alex ran down to the caves late at night fearing for his life hoping Ventus would hear his prayer

Alex: Ventus….I'm scared…...I know you can hear….Please….Help me.

The room was dark the only light was a blue glowing orb floating in the middle of the room

Ventus: Hn…(his eyes opened a little hearing Alex's voice inside the orb)...Who's there..? (Outside the orb Alex heard his voice, it was soft and quiet

Alex: *Gasp*

Ventus' eyes opened more and the orb glowed a bright blue

Alex:(I am so glad i am here right now)

Ventus: Who's there? (His voice was stronger this time

Alex: Um...Me..

Ventus didn't respond:...(his eyes started closing again and the orb glow started dying down

Alex: Wake Up!

Ventus opened his eyes more and the orb glowed bright again:...Why did you wake me…?

Alex: Well I prayed for you to help me.

Ventus rubbed his eyes and laid his head on his arms waking up from being asleep for 5 years, The Orb glowed bright once again: I can feel your scared, What is making you scared?

Alex:...Keyblade.

Ventus eyes opened completely: Why would a Keyblade make you scared…(he sat up with the Orb making cracks) Only a few chosen are lucky to have one.

Alex: I don't know the Power...Nobodies used it for Five Years.

Ventus: (Five years…) (he breathed in and out, Ryuu suddenly appeared around the Orb) Tell you what...I'm gonna help you. *yawn*

Alex: Whoa!

Ventus: It's okay...He won't hurt you, His name is Ryuu…Ready buddy…

Ryuu walked over to the orb and picked up from the resting spot it was set in, His eyes glowed blue and so did the Orb

The orb glowed brightly and started cracking, The room shined brightly as Alex closed his eyes tight when he opened them again he saw Ventus lying on the ground asleep

Ventus: Hn…? (he moved and started getting up still but still tired

Ryuu caught him and Ventus sat against him with him laying his tail over him keeping him warm

Alex: A Dragon?!

Ventus smiled weakly and rested his head on his tail: Surprising huh…

Alex: Y-Yeah...I've seen a lot of dragons in my time, but that one takes the cake.

Ventus chuckled: That's because he's a god dragon. (pulled out the God blade but due to him being weak still, the Blade vanished and he gasped breathing tiredly

Alex: Hey Are you Okay?

Ventus: M'fine...just tired...taking the injuries i had…

Ryuu purred and licks his head, Ventus smiled and rubbed his head: Don't worry, I'm okay (he looked at Alex) You never gave me your name, what is it?

Alex: Alex.

Ventus smiled: Nice to meet you Alex and don't worry, Keyblades are nothing to be scared of.

Alex: How can you be so sur-Nevermind I know.

Ventus: mhm (Once he got enough strength to get up on his own he walked to Alex) Now, lets see that Keyblade power of yours (smiling

Alex use his Keyblade to show his power but did only a little:*Sigh*

Ventus: Hey its alright your still learning and i said i was gonna help you (smiling

Alex: Really?

Ventus nodded: Of course

Alex Smiled: Thanks. So what now?

Ventus: We go back to the castle.

At the castle

Ventus: Everything is so gloomy….(he started looking around at the garden it wasn't very colorful as it normally) I can fix that (smiling and started singing while walking thru the garden with Alex walking beside him) Ready, here we go

The second star

Dream your way to the stars in the sky

You and me, me and you on our way to the top

Spread your wings, we can fly to the stars in the sky

To the left to the moon is the star on the right

And I can meet you, I can meet you, I can meet you

The second star to the right

Shines in the night for you

To tell you that the dreams you plan

Really can come true

The second star to the right

Shines with a light thats rare

And if it's Never Land you need

It's light will lead you there

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

(Little star)

So I'll know

(I will know)

Where you are

(Where you are)

Gleaming in the skies above

(Ohh)

Lead me to the land I dreamed of

And when our journey is through

Each time we say good night

(Say, goodnight)

Well thank the little star that shines

The second from the right (The flowers seemed to respond to his singing)

(Second from the right)

The second star, yeah, ohh

The second star, woah

Dream me away to the stars never stop

You and me, me and you, on our way to the top

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

So I'll know where you are

(Where you are)

Gleaming in the skies above

(Ohh)

Lead me to the land I dreamed of

And when our journey is through

Each time we say good night

(We say goodnight)

Well thank the little star that shines

The second from the right (The flowers and grass started getting color back and the place looked beautiful)

(Second from the right)

The second star, yeah

The second star, woah

Every time you need it's light, it'll be there

To show the dreams you plan can come true

Alex: You have a good singing Voice. (Smiling)

Ventus: Thanks, had practice. (he stretched his arms making them pop) Man am i stiff...how long was i in there…(they walk into the castle

Kai was in her room writing in a book still thinking about Ventus, she hears a knock on her door

Kai: What the hell do you want?(she doesn't know)

Ventus: Well then (laughing) Mama is in a bad mood. (his voice was deeper so Kai didn't recognize it

Kai: Who the hell are you?

Ventus sighed: Really Mom? i know my voice is deep but come on.

Kai looked around and saw it was him she had tears in her eyes: VENTUS!

Ventus smiled softly: Hey M- (he couldn't finish because Kai tackled hugged him and cupped his face in her hands squeezing his cheeks like a grandma would) OW! OW! (Kai let go and he rubbed his face) Since when do you do that!?

Kai: Since you left! Oh my baby…

Ventus: I told you i'd come back to you...I kept my promise (he hugged her and she hugged back crying happy tears) *smiling* I'm not gonna leave my mother so easily, if i do i want it to be old age when i die.

Kai: I Love you too..

Ventus smiled, After spending a few hours with Kai he goes to Sora's room, walking up to Sora's bed

Sora had been sick since Ventus left, Lovesick you would say, Ventus lightly shook him and was concerned: Hey...you okay..? (he gently sat on the side of the bed) Babe?

Sora: Mmm Huh….

Ventus softly moved some hair out of Sora's eyes: You feeling okay..? (he gently rubbed his thumb over Sora's cheek, the touch was soft and warm

Sora: VENTUS! ( he Hugged him)

Ventus hugged him back: Hey babe, You feeling alright? Your face is pale (he rubbed his back and Sora snuggled into him hoping this wasn't a dream) Sorry for leaving you…

Sora: I'm just glad your here..

Ventus: You and me both (smiling

Shiro: Mmm*Rubbing her sleepy eye* Why are un-...VENNY! *She Ran to him hugging his middle*

Ventus: Shiro! (He hugged her back smiling

Shiro Cried: I miss ou!

Ventus: I missed you too Sis (he hugged her tight

Shiro: Where were you? *Pout*

Ventus: I've been recovering...sorry it took so long

Shiro: Your Gowneded!

Ventus: Nice try (gently pokes her nose) This was something i had to do, If you wanted me to be with you still i had to go into a sleep state where my body will recover.

Shiro: Aww..

Ventus smiled and sat up, Later that day he was walking thru the castle looking at the pictures

Shiro: Uncle Terra and Auntie Aqua miss ou!

Ventus: Terra! Aqua! (he got up and ran out the room) Crap they're gonna kill me….Again!

Shiro: Then I'll Shield You!

Ventus: Aqua...Terra..? (he walked into the room

They both turned around, everything was silent for a moment until they hugged him tight: VENTUS!

Ventus hugged back smiling

Shiro: Yay!

Aqua smacked his head: dummy you had us worried sick!

Ventus held his head: OW!

Terra: Don't scare us like that again!

Ventus: Okay, Okay! God damn!

Shiro: Leave Venny alone!

Ventus chuckled: I'm fine little sis.

Shiro: Yay!

Ventus smiled and ruffled her hair

Shiro: So What now?

Ventus: hm...I don't really know. (he scratched his head

Shiro: Stay Here!

Ventus: Course i'm staying here, i'm not going anywhere.

Kai smiled: You better not.

Ventus smiled and then remembered: Uh oh…(he got behind Terra looking at the door, Master Eraqus was standing by the door) I know my limits here...i'm not getting killed...again.

Shiro: Grandpa!

Master Eraqus walked up to Ventus: Ventus Anderson.

Ventus froze hearing that name: I'm dead…

Master Eraqus smacked Ven on the head with the cane he was using to walk with

Ventus: Oof! (he held his head) Why is everyone whacking me! I'm not a Pinata!

Shiro angry: Grandpa?!

Master Eraqus smiled: It is good to have by son.

Ventus: hmmm…Love you too dad…(he looked outside) Oh by the way where's everyone else at?

Jade who still looks the same: Look I'm sorry But maybe we sho-...(He Ventus)...VENTUS! (He Ran to him hugging him before bopping Him in Head) Baka!

Ventus: I'M NOT A PINATA! SO QUIT SMACKING ME! GOD DAMN! If i known this was gonna happen i would have stayed asleep!

Jade: No. *Smiled* But I'm so glad your okay..Leon and Yuffie got married. So along Cloud and aerith.

Ventus: Oh! That reminds me. (he smiled and walked over to Sora's bed and lightly shook him awake again) Wake up sleepyhead.

Sora:mmm Yeah babe…

Ventus: All that time i've been asleep one thing never left my mind...Will you marry me? (he pulled out a ring case and opened it smiling softly

Sora:...YES!

Ventus put the ring on Sora's finger and Sora glomped him to the ground making them both laugh: That's one thing i'll allow, Sora glomping me, anyone else smacks me and they'll be out the window faster than you can Keyblade. (he picked up Sora bridle style and gently laid him down on the bed with him sitting next to him wrapping his arms around him

Jade: Wow another Married couple.

Emma who looks taller and now wears a shirt and a jacket and glasses and a Beanie and Tip looks taller and wears a blue shirt and looks stronger thanks to Garnet's training her hair is more curly.

Emma: Ventus!( She ran and hug him)

Ventus: Emma! (he chuckled and hugged back

He Noticed Tip.

Tip was a taller then Emma and still had the poofy hair but it was tied up in a bun and was wearing a red hoodie: Ventus! (She hugged him to

Ventus: Oh! Okay (laughing and hugged both of them) You two sure have grown

Emma: Noticed anything else?(Laughing)

He notice they have a ring on their finger.

Ventus: Well i'll be, Married. You missed me proposing to Sora before you came in

Tip: Aw man, see i told you we should have left sooner!

Emma: How Was i suppose to know, and beside we're getting Married to baby.(Kissing her cheek and lips)

Tip kissed back: True~

Jade Laughed: Oh Btw Virgil is-

Virgil was suddenly staring at the Window with him holding a five year old Sereh,

Titan: Hello Ventus..

Ventus: Titan...

Titan: It's been a while.

Sereh cutely waved: Hi Mister!

Ventus smiled: Yes it has and who's this little one?

Titan smiled: My Daughter.

Ventus: Hi there (smiling) I'm ventus, what's your name? (talking to Sereh

Sereh: Seweh. Seweh Taila Titan.

Ventus: Aww, we'll it's to meet you Sereh, Your daddy is very strong and brave, i hope you know that (smiling

Sereh eyes light up: Really?!

Titan laughed: *Laughing* Hey um sport go see if your Mom needs help.

Sereh: Okay!(She ran off)

Ventus wanted to know what he meant by "Mom"

Ventus: You got married?

Titan: Yeah..She's a childhood friend, when you...vanished into the orb and I defeated Prime, I left to grieve, she was there for me…..She's a Princess.

Ventus: Wow….and that orb i was in was something Ryuu did, The power from him protected me from actually dying and with that he put me into a sleeping state inside the orb until i fully healed.

Titan: Wow Well where glad your here...By the way are you coming to Tip and Emma's Wedding tomorrow?

Ventus: Course i am, after that i need to get everything ready for mine and Sora's wedding.

Titan Smiled then he Saw Sereh and a Dark skin girl with long hair coming in: Hey Babe.

Moana: Hi hun (smiling

Titan hugged then kissed her: Ventus this is my Wife. Moana. Moana My friend Ventus.

Moana and Ventus shook hands: Hi

Moana: It's nice to meet you in person Ventus.

Ventus nodded smiling: You to Moana.

Sereh: Mommy! Mommy! What did you get me for Chwistmas?

Moana: I'm not telling you dear, You have to wait.

Sereh: Aww..

Titan: Go see Auntie Aqua kay Sweetie?

Sereh: Yay! Bye Uncle Venny! *He hugged him then she ran out the room*

Ventus smiled and kissed Sora's head: Get some sleep, i'm gonna check up on you later kay?

Sora nodded and fell asleep with a smile

Ventus got up and went down to the place where he woke up looking around and summoned Ryuu petting his head

Alex came in and saw them

Alex: Whoa!

Ventus looked back and Ryuu growled wrapping his tail around him, Ventus: Hey it's okay boy, he's a friend, not gonna hurt me.

Ryuu breathed out and laid on the ground but kept his tail next to Ventus

Ventus: Hi Alex (smiling) What are you doing here, this is still private ground.

Alex: Sorry I forgot my backpack here.

Ventus: It's alright we all make mistakes

Ryuu pokes Ventus in the back with his nose, Ventus scratched his head making him purr and lay on his back like a cat

Ventus sighed shaking his head smiling: You are one big house cat.

Alex: He seems cute.

Ryuu growled: *GROWL*!

Alex: Nevermind!

Ventus: Yeah he doesn't like being called cute hehe (he patted Ryuu's head) You want to ride with me Alex? He's not gonna bite i promise. (hopes onto Ryuu's back

Alex:*Sigh* Kay.

Ventus: I don't like that sigh, what's wrong?

Alex: Well it did growl so that's the issue

Ventus: Relax, He just doesn't like the word cute and he wouldn't attack you, Only follows by my rules, First rule: Don't attack kids (he looked at Ryuu) He does and he'll be the next turkey dinner.

Ryuu whimpered and and sinks down a little bit

Alex: *Laughed* Okay now i'm safe.

Ventus helped Alex up onto Ryuu's back

Alex: On this feels nice.

Ventus: I know right (chuckling and Ryuu got up gently walking out of the cave and takes off smoothly into the air

Alex: This is Fun!

Ventus smiled and chuckled, Ryuu gently does a flip in the air it was amazing to Alex just to see and be on a Dragons back

Alex: This Is SOOOO FUNNNNN!

Ventus laughed: Glad your having Fun Alex!

Alex Laughed: By the way did you hear there's a Wedding tomorrow?!

Ventus: Well yeah I know who's getting married, close friends of mine. I'm getting married myself (smiling

Alex: Really?! *Smiled* That's Great!...C-Can I come to the Wedding Tomorrow?

Ventus: Of course, why would i say no?

Alex: Because I'm Just me and Your Ventus..Your a God.

Ventus smiled: Alex, You can do things, just put your mind to it, i know its there (he lightly poked his head) I know you can do impressive things, you just have to see them.

Alex Smiled: Thanks.

Ventus: Nobody's fate is chosen for them, They make there own fate. (smiling softly

Alex Smiled then Look at the sky: Yeah.

….

Meanwhile Today is the Wedding and Tip and Emma are getting ready.

Emma: Oh My God Oh My God!

She turn to Moana and Yuffie

Emma: How Do I Look?!

Yuffie: Emma relax! You look great!

Emma: Ok Good...Do you two have this much pressure during your Weddings?

Yuffie smiled: Yes but it's worth it.

Moana: I agree to that (smiling

Crow and Leon came in

Crow: Yes it Worth it hearing the screams of you Moana.(Making her Blush)

Leon: You too Babe.(He said kissing her)

Yuffie kissed back smiling

?(Ventus): Well thats something to walk into to.

Emma: Hey Ventus!(Smiling) Have you seen Tip?

Crow: Last time i Saw her she was exicted as you, with The Gems and Aerith and others helping. Who are you Ven?

Ventus: Pretty good, still tired but you know thats a stage from waking up 5 years later..Still can't believe it missed so much tho, Btw, that room i was in who made it?

Crow: Oh Aqua, Terra, Your mom, Eraqus and a little bit of Shiro. Althrough I could have added a Wallpaper of Han Solo.

Emma: Really? Wallpaper of Han Solo? Your so childish.

Crow: Hey It was a suggesting and I don't really Like Wallpapers I'm a mature guy.

Jade: Hey Crow The Designer is on the phone What Wallpaper?!

Crow: Make it Mentor Goku and Optimus Prime!

Ventus: Pfft! (he covered his mouth his laughing sounded muffled and everyone else started laughing

Crow: It's not really funny.(He Saw moana Laughing) Really Babe? Really?(Smile on his face)

Moana couldn't help but laugh: HAHAHA! I'm sorry! (she snorted and covered her mouth blushing) O/.\\\\\\\\\O

Crow Laughed

Moana: Shut up!

Ventus laughed

Crow Talking while Laughing: It's funny because you have A Pet Pig!(Still Laughing along with everybody else)

Moana: Look who's talking Cow! (that made everyone laugh more

Crow Gasp and anime Style has Glass Break: You...Didn't?

Moana: You started it!

Jade: Wow Crow you do know how to piss off your Wife.

Crow: Pfft What would you know? The Last time You went out with someone she was evil.

Jade: Well um..

Crow: Yeah?

Jade:Grrrrrrrr

Crow: Dude SPill it!

Jade: Fine Me and Sadie Are dating.

Crow had a mug...Somehow and drop it in shock.

Jade: And for three months.

Crow:*Gasp*

Jade: And We have matching donut bracelets!

Everyone was laughing to hard to do anything, Ventus left the room laughing and holding his sides

Steven: Ventus!( Steven is now 15.)

Ventus laughed: Hi Steven! (he was holding his side still laughing

Steven: Your Alive!

Ventus soon stop laughing: Yeah, Took me a while to recover but i'm back and Alive thankfully (smiling

Steven was smiling until he Heard Tip screaming in excitement: Ventus We need your Help!

He said running to the room.

Ventus came into the room: What's the problem? (smiling

Hunter: Well Tip is being crazy over a stupid dre-

Tip: No i'm not!

Ventus chuckled: Tip you look beautiful, Emma is gonna love you well Love you more.

Tip looked into the mirrior

Hunter: How do you look?

Tip: I-

Ventus: Wait hold on! (he went into his room and came back with a beautiful White flower and placed it in Tip's hair making her look absolutely stunning

Tip: I...I look….I look so beautiful!

Hunter smiled: Come on we got a wedding to do.

…

Meanwhile everyone took their seats with each with their respective Couple.

Hunter was in a Nice Suit and Amethyst look's more pretty.

Hunter: I keep forgetting how sexy you look in that Dress.

Amethyst blushed: Hunter stop.

Hunter: What's It's true.

Jade was sitting with Karai: huh? Immature.

Amethyst: You look good in that suit by the way (giggling

Jade: Thank you.

Hunter: She Mean't me baka.

Ken laughed until he saw Sapphire crying: Are you Crying Ice Friend?

Sapphire: I'm just happy.

Ken: We all are Laughy Sapphy.

That's What Ruby Calls Nickname.

Sapphire: Only Ruby calls me that.

Ken:Aww….How about Icy?(he said in a cute smile)

Sapphire:...Fine.

Ken: Yay! Oh By the way Next Week you too in for Same Sex's Couples? Tip, Em's Wally and Robin and Sora and Ventus are in.

Sapphire: We would love that (smiling)

Ken smiled: well al-

They Suddenly Stand up and Saw Emma Being arm lock by Jack( Who is wearing a spirit Suit) Walking to Tip.

To Sadie's Surprise Jade is seen Crying.

Sadie's: Jade..?

Jade: Wedding's are so beautiful! *Sobbing comically* I ain't crying..

Sadie's wipes away the tears smiling: Oh Jade…

Jade's: ..

Sadie kissed him: Why are you so cute when you cry?

Jade Kissed her back slight picking her up: I don't Know Babe~

Emma To jack: Thanks for being here Big brother.*Smiling*

Jack: I wouldn't miss my little sisters wedding (smiling)

Crow To moana: Remember Our Wedding babe?(Smiling) The Ceremony, the barbeque….The Bed.

Moana blushed: CROW!

Crow Snickered then they heard the preacher's doing the Vow.

Preacher: Do you Emma Overland Take Gratuity Tucci to your lawfully wedded bride, til death do you part?

Emma: I Do!(Tears coming out)

Preacher: And do you Gratuity Tucci take Emma Overland to be your lawfully Wedded Wife till death do you Part?

Tip: I Do. (Tears as well)

Preacher: May i see the rings?

Emma tried to find the ring...but it wasn't there: I can't fin-

To their Shock everyone took out their rings with them saying Take ours, take it, Power to the People!

Emma: Nevermind i found it!

Tip took her rings out too.

Preacher: Congratulations You may now kiss the Bride.

Tip kissed Emma smiling along with her with Emma's arm swing in the back of Tip's Neck.

Everyone Clapped and Cheered.

Hunter to Amythest: Can't wait for the next Wedding.(Smiling)

Crow to Moana: I'm really glad i'm here right now.

Moana: Yes, as am i (smiling

….

Meanwhile at the reception people were having fun after the toast of Emma and Tip.

Emma: So What's our honeymoon going to be at?*Smirking then kiss her cheek*

Tip kissed her back: I was think of letting a beautiful bride pick it out (smiling

Emma Blushed: How about Hmm Beach city?

Tip: Then beach city it is.

Steven: Yeah! I'll get to see you guys!

They Saw Lucy coming toward Tip and Emma.

Lucy smiled with tears in her eyes: My little girl is all grown up

Tip blushed: Mom!

Emma: Don't be embarrassed tippy (Kissed her)

Lucy laughed: Please take good care of her Emma.

Emma Smiled: I will.

Lucy smiled: Thank you

Emma Smiled.

After the Wedding they went to the Portal with the gems and Steven, before waving goodbye

Alex: Wedding's are nice.(Smiling)

Ventus smiled: Yes they are, Can't wait for me and Sora's.

Alex: And I'll be There! *Smiling*

Ventus chuckled and ruffled his hair: Now i believe its time for Your Keyblade training.

Alex: Yeah!

Ventus smiled and they go up to the tallest place in the castle: This is where my master taught me. (The place was like a Garden, you could see the whole town and a beach in the distance

Alex: Wow.

Ventus sat on the ground with his legs crossed and so did Alex: No the first step of a Blader is to know your inner core of that power, Once you unlock it (he put out his hand letting the God blade appear, fully this time) You can do amazing things (smiling

Alex: Okay…

He did what he said, but felt no power.

Ventus: Close your eyes, Clear your mind…(They both do so) focus your energy….

Alex did that, and it just little time he felt a little power: I can feel it.

Ventus smiled: Good..now channel that power into your heart and release it…

When Alex channelled it. He feels Different: I feel Different.

Ventus: Relax, it's normal you'll get use to that feeling….(he smiled

Alex: Okay. So what now?

Ventus: Release it into your hand.

Alex released it to his hands and was amazed: I did it… I DID IT!

Ventus chuckled: See? Thats only the first step, You passed it

Alex: Theres More?!

Ventus: I didn't get this way with just one lesson now did i Alex?

Alex: *sigh* No. By the way shouldn't you get ready for your wedding Next Week?

Ventus: I've got time (smiling

Alex: *Smiled* Okay But let's hope Sora isn't freaking about This whole wedding.

…

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(With a Black suit and White Shirt)

…..

Ventus:...(he blinked looking at the door)...Ooooooookay (shakes his head) Well that just happened

Alex Laughed: What time is it?

Ventus: Close to 1, I better go see what Sora is freaking out about (chuckling and got up with Alex and they go to his room) Sora? You okay, i can hear you screaming outside (laughing

Sora: NO! I can't Find a good Dress! And your not Focusing on our Wedding next week! Kai and the other's already arrange, the Cake, the Stuff and other's Stuffs-

Ventus: Sora calm down! I am focused on our Wedding, We have time, Relax (he kissed his forehead)

Sora: *Sigh* Fine...Wait what time is it*1* And Same Sex couples night is at 5:00 and It's At Beach City. And this time we get to Pick the movie on DVD. *smiling* You Pick no question.

Ventus smiled: I'm always wondering why i love you so much, Is it that cute little laugh of yours, or how adorable you are when your asleep. Or...is it how loving and caring you are.

Sora smiled then kiss him: Both.

Alex: Hey Ven I have to get going, My Mom said i need to get home by 2:00 or I won't have any dinner...Or Tv!

Ventus smiled: Alright, be careful walking home kay?

Alex: Kay. And *Bowed* See ya Tomorrow Sensei.

Ventus nodded: Anata mo, wakai Keyblader (You too, Young Keyblader

Alex smiled then left.

…

Meanwhile at 5:00

Ken: So Guy's how's is it here in Beach City?

Emma with TIp laying on her stomach: It Seems Nice Here.(Smiling)

Tip smiled: Calm and quiet

Emma thought about something: Maybe we stay here(Turns out she was joking)

Ken: Although I got to admit it is a nice town...or city….Beach..*Turn to Steven* What is this?

Steven: Beach City.*Smiling*

Ken: Hmm*smiling*

Akiva Suprise him by hugging his middle: Here's my Kenny Benny.

Ken Blush: You're embarrassing me infront of them

But he pick him up Bride style and kiss him in the neck making him laugh in delight.

Tip: Awww~ Adorable~

Emma pick her up and kissed her the same way: Like you babe~

Tip blushed and kissed back: Like you in that bathing suit.

Emma Blush: On you know i like sexy~ I mean you in be-

Tip put a hand over her mouth: Okay! Moving on!

Ken Laughed: So Ruby Sapphire. What do you guys do when you fuse?

Ruby: What you mean?

Ken: I mean is there a like any room in there or?...Air?

Sapphire: There is room.

Ken: Oh Alright…..So what Now?

Ventus was looking in the direction of where the Five nights at freddy's crew use to be:...(he was thinking about them and missed them

Crow: Yo! *Saulte* I know It's Same Sex But imma Coming with ya!

Ken: Well in that case come on guys to fazbear

They saw Ruby and Sapphire fusing rather affectionately To Garnet.

Steven: Oh Can I come Too!

Before Pearl objected

Crow: Sure.*Pat his head* I mean you a Crystal Gem.(Smiling)

Steven eyes turn Stars

They go to Fazbear's pizza

Ventus stayed quiet most of the time:...(he was stirring his drink with the straw while everyone was eating pizza

Crow was too busy looking around feeling nostalgic:(*sigh* It's been so long….)

Steven noticed the mood change in Ventus all of a sudden

Steven: Hey Ventus what's wrong? Pizza usual makes everyone happy.

Ventus:...(he pulled out a small picture of him when he was a toddler, There he was inside this very pizzeria with Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie all behind smiling, Foxy had Ventus on his shoulder with him smiling, All of them looked happy) I use to live here….they looked out for me….

Crow:...Did you know what happen to them….If you do...Tell me….I need to know….They must know...where my missing friends are….

Ventus:...They passed on...found the guy that killed them and there spirits finally rested in peace.

Crow:...That's Bullshit…. in a hand basket. John, Freddy,(Same Freddy but his Human name before he died), Sally, George,...Tom…..Are gone Titan...I Know that but…*Waru* But what?! They've been missing for Years! They could have been somewhere else…He Killed him...This is the price he paid….I could have stop him without restorting! *Waru* Then We killed them! It Isn't our fault…

Steven: T-Titan?( He noticed a piece of bonnie's robot ear and picked it up)

Titan: Put Him Down!(He grab his head tightly) My Head…*Waru* His crimes had paid for what he did Titan! It isn't Enough I Could have come here in done it But I Did NOTHING! *Suddenly He his head started to Hurt Then suddely a Beam of Light came to His stomach Shining agaisnt the Pizzera Emma, Tip and The Gems went to check then Saw It was Crow, With a new coated Hoodie with Guns, and Sword.

Emma: Crow?

? Simply look at the girl and shook his head: Crow or Waru is no longer hear….I am Simply the completed Fusion of Crow and Waru. My Name is Hiyuzu.

The Gems and Steven were shock that someone besides Gems can Fused.

Everyone was just shocked as they were well expect ventus cause he's use to being shocked

Emma: So Are you going to be like this forever.

Hiyuzu: No...I have a time of 30 minutes...If I wanted to stay like this I could have Fused with Hunter. Although That's kinda*He blush a little* mmm…

Hunter: Yeah….It's a doozy...

Ventus: That doesn't surprise or shock me anymore, seen, heard to many things.

They Wanted to know what he mean't

Hiyuzu: Yeah it's really pissing me off.

Hunter nodded: But let's show them.

Hunter: But Amye Don't be angry.

Hiyuzu was swaying his hips while Hunter Was walking dancing then he did a backflip while Hyzuz spin around his Swords then he put them in his back he and Hunter hold each other. Then what Shocked everyone including Amyehtst...Was that they're lips met each other causing them to Fuse.

Here lies Hyzunter who has the Hat the Muscle and the Eyes and the Sword:...Told ya.

Hyzunter: Amye? You're not Mad are you? Because I see your turning Red. Not my fault this is a prophecy thing.

Amethyst just scoffled and drinks from her soda:...

They Unfused

Hyzuz: *sigh* Like Kissing the Grinch.

Hunter: Look i'm Sorry I didn't even Enjoyed it! Are you Mad?

Amethyst: It's fine.

Hunter:...No it's not you still look piss. I can tell a liar I have a frickin Lying detector.

Amethyst: Lovely.

Hunter: See your still mad..

Amethyst: We'll what do you want me to say?

Hunter: That I kissed Hyzuz….Damnit Get Angry!

Amethyst: It's a fusion Hun, Ruby and Sapphire kiss each other when they form garnet.

Hunter decided to make a rude remark: When the hell did you get so smart?

Amethyst: Excuse you. (she sat up)

Ventus: Guys ri-

Amethyst looked at him: Oh Hush it!

Ventus put up his hands in defence with his a shrug and kept quiet, Amethyst looked at Hunter: At least i know how to act. (she stormed off out of the Pizzeria

Hunter: *Sigh* (He walk out to get her He saw a angry Amethyst): Look I don't know why your being pissy if this is a kindergarten th-

Amethyst: I KNOW I'M FROM THAT PLACE! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME! (To his surprise she had tears in her eyes) DON'T YOU GET IT!? I HATED THAT PLACE AND YOU REMINDING ISN'T HELPING!

Hunter: Because...Where the same expect….You had someone loving you….I had Taila and my mom…..And Our Brother...Vain….He was Everything, he loved us. Helped us….Til one day… He snapped at father…..Urging him to destroy the lower class or he'll destroy the household.….So i went….with him….I wouldn't let him Kill the Lower Class…...So he wouldn't kill Taila….But that proved to be meaningless...Since dad killed her….

Amethyst just hugged his leg: Sorry..

Hunter Smiled: I'm sorry….I shouldn't have said that…*He stand down to her feet tall and reveal a ring*...Will you marry Me?

Amethyst gasped and put her hands over her mouth:...(she hugged his neck) YES!

Hunter smiled then they Kissed~

The Gems heard something and they went outside.

Pearl: Oh my! (smiling

Garnet: This is a surprise, even i hadn't seen this coming. (smiling

Steven eyes turn stars: I Have A New Bro!  
Hunter Laughed and ruffled his hair: That's Right.

Hyuzki: Congrats-...*They Unfused*

Titan: Utions! That was fun huh Waru?

Waru: Clean Your Room!

Titan: I will God! LayOff!

Everyone laughed

Jade: Ooh I wonder what else will Fusion do? *Rubbing Crow's Shoulder* Magical Fusion Give me a new TV!

…...Then out of nowhere Ken Punched him in the Back of head: A GHOST!

Ventus almost choked on his soda: Aw (he groaned and put a hand over his nose) Fizzyness up my nose! Thanks alot Ken!

Ken: Sorry Got carried away.

Jade: But if there was we would take care of….and this place. and fix it.

Hunter: Pfft.

Ken: Why Pfft?

Hunter: Everytime you idiots Fight someone you destroy property damage and never fix it.

Ken: Not True.

Hunter show them all a clip of…

 **Hunter trying to shoot the Villain with his Alien shocker gun but shot a Coffee Shop: Oops….Oh Well i'm pretty we can fix it.**

 **Crow Offscreen: No We Won't!**

 **Waru possessing Crow fighting Evil Akumu, but ended destroy Buildings and Houses: I WILL DESTROY MANY PEOPLE OR BUILDINGS AS LONG AS YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!**

…

Crow: To be fair...I was 16.

Hunter: So? I mean I was 18.

Ken: I was just made.

Jade Proudly: I don't even remember How I got cross in this Alien war.

Ventus: Right...How about i fix this place up (laughing) So we don't have any accidents.

Crow Smiled: Let' let me talk to someone first.(He walk to the bathroom)

Jade: Whelp he's talking to his Imaginary Boyfriend Again.

Ken: I have one of those two. I call him Jade.

Jade Look at Ken: What?

Everyone started laughing again

Jade: Seriously where did you get that word Imaginary Boyfriend.

Ken Press Clip

 **Jade: I swear there's nothing right about that Boy* Crow* I wonder where he gets it from? Oh That reminds me i have a hot date tonight! Don't Wait up Crow! *He close the door* Oh, Crystal Gem Wallpaper How i miss you…**

Ventus: Wow...Just wow Jade. (he smirked shaking his head

Jade:...*To the Gems* Would you girls like to help?

Pearl: We would love to (smiling

Jade:...I was actually talking about helping me on my wall-I mean Thanks! We need all the Help!

Ken: *Laughing*

Garnet: We will help with the Pizzeria not with the wallpaper.

Jade: Are you Sure? Because My Wallpaper also involves Peridot And Lapis along with a fanfic where they join you guys-

Garnet: Yes i'm sure.

Jade: Kay. So where do we start first?

Ventus: First we need to clean this place up (he got up

Jade Got a broom: Alright Let's do it.

Everyone got cleaning supplies and started cleaning the pizzeria

Emma: This is an exciting Honeymoon.(Saying sarcastically But smiling)

Tip chuckled: Oh Stop Emma.

Emma: You know i'm kidding Baby.*kissed her cheek* You know we really need to visit mom once in awhile.

Tip: We really do.

Emma thought of something:...Hey….I...Nevermind…..

Tip stopped and looked at her: What's wrong?

Emma: It's Nothing...It's stupid anyway…

Tip: Emma i'm sure its not stupid.

But what Emma will say will Shock Tip

Emma: I want a Child.

Tip was shock and Frozen.

Tip:...(she came back to reality and smiled) I'd love a child of our own Emma.

Emma: R-Really?

Tip nodded: Having a child would make me really happy, we can raise him or her (she kissed Emma's cheek

Emma Eyes tears up: Oh Tippy...But wait...How do we?-

Tip: We adopt (laughing

Emma *smiled* And had a long kiss~: Can it be a girl?

Tip kissed back: Of course~

Emma: Yay!

Tip laughed and they get back to work

Jade to Ventus: I See their thinking about parenthood already.

Ventus: Yeah (he was mopping the floor, he stepped on something making him slip and the bucket water spilled all over him making, he sighed) Lovely…(he pulled the bucket off his head) Just lovely….

Jade started laughing at him, Ventus smirked and put out his foot making Jade slip and fall into a trash can, Ventus burst out laughing and fell back holding his stomach

Jade: Why?! I smell Like….Pizza.

Ventus: You started it! Hahahahaha! Karma's a bitch isn't it! Hahahaha! (Sora heard him and saw the reason why he was laughing so hard. Jade was in the trash can with a pizza slice on his head and Ven covered in mop water  
Sora Laughed: You okay Jade?

Jade: Well I smell like Pepperoni So that's Cool.

Ventus helped Jade out of the trash can but when he did Jade pulled him into the trash can and ran off Laughing, Ventus: JADE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS COME HERE! (he ran after him

Jade: Nope! *Teleport!

Ventus: Fine, but Next time i see you i'm kicking your fucking Ass. (Sora knew he got mad and he went what he said

Sora: Babe Relax i mean you did put him in the Trash so Win win.

Ventus: He started it! (he huffed, Sora found it cute when he did that

Sora: Cute~ Your being immature.(Kisses him)

Ventus: Like you don't (he kissed back) Fine, i'll let him go this one time but i'm kicking his butt twice as hard next time.

Crow to garnet: Alright i'm Back what did i miss? and What are we doing now?

Garnet: You missed a little fight between Jade and Ventus and now we're cleaning the Pizzeria.

Crow Grab a mop: Hmm.. Let's get washing.

Garnet nodded and they get

…

Crow: Well We really did Well!

Emma: Yeah.

Ventus: Good Job guys! (he smiled

Crow: Then My friends can rest in peace that William took away from them…

Everyone nodded and left the pizzeria going back to the castle

Crow: I Just hope Moana doesn't know that I kiss Hun-

Moana: That i don't know what. (she tapped her foot on the ground holding their daughter

Crow: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…...It Was Fus- But he was Slap(ANIME STYLE A Crash to a Window By Moana with her eyes Close and Teeth Gritting)

Jade: *Whisper to Ken* And I thought a demon was scary.

Unfortunately She Heard and Look at him with a scary Look.

Jade: No! No It was a Joke!

Moana drags Jade with him screaming like a girl

Jade: IT WAS JUST A JOKEEEEEEE!

Ventus had a hand on his hip: We lost'em.

Ken: We are all Victims of a Moody Moana, I Mean I She's been Eating a lot, Moody This and That…...Oh….

Everyone looked at him, Ventus: What?

Ken:...She's Pregnant.

Everyone: O.O…(they look at Crow

Crow who healed look at the open Door:...*Then He Fainted*

Ventus kneeled down to his height and shook him: Hey baby daddy, wake up

Crow Woke up:...Ah...that was…..Baby Daddy?!

Ventus: Well yeah, Moana's pregnant isn't she, the baby is yours.

Crow: Another child…*Faints*

Ventus got a bucket of water and poured it on Crow only making them hit heads when Crow shot up: AW! (groaning and he held his head falling back on the ground

Crow: Son of Biscuits!(He rub his head)

Ventus: Oh that's a headache (he had his hands holding his head

Jade look Mess up: Being Torn apart by an angry pregnant Women is…..Not Fun….

Ken: But How?!

Jade: Well Ken When a Man and women love each other very much-

Crow: Jade No! We Mustn't Let Ken Breed!

Jade: NYEHHHHHH! Thanks Crow That was a close one!

Everyone sighed shaking there heads

….

Crow: Hey Moana...You okay?

Moana: Depends, i keep having these weird food cravings…

Crow: Moana…..There's something you need to know…..I think you might be Pregnant.

Moana:...(she fainted

Crow: Hmm Callback...Babe wake up.(No Response) Babe i got piggy*No response*...You Are now thinking about what We did on our Honeymoon! Have fun with that*Sly Smile*

Moana opened her eyes: mmmm….what happened?

Crow: You were thinking about it weren't you?(Smiling)

Moana:...Maybe.

Crow: YES! *Laughing Then turn serious* But yeah You might be pregnant.

Moana:...I hate you.

Crow anxiety( From all the Brainwashing and Torturing) came in: Y-You Don't mean that….*Breathing Hard*

Moana: Relax! I'm Joking! '

Crow Anxiety stop for a minute: Ok...Ok…..Ok….I'm sorry…

Moana: Shhh, shhh it's okay babe…(She hugged him rubbing his back

Crow was slighty sobbing after the years of being tortured and his brainwashed and with the words hate

 **Scientist: Do You See this?(He showed him a picture of his love ones) They are merely Using you.**

 **Crow slumping:...no….**

 **Scientist: They Despise you! And when your gone...Your Nothing..They Hate You.**

Crow Was sobbing and gritting his teeth: *Breath* No Breath* No…*Breath* No…

Moana held him tight: Shhh its over Babe….Its over, shhh….

Crow stopped Crying: Thank you for being here with me Babe...I don't know how to repay you.

Moana: You don't need to, You being happy is more then enough for me, i love it when you smile (she kissed his cheek

Crow smiled: I love it when you…..AH What the hell?( He pick her up bridal style and is walking to a room)

Moana: Where are we going?

Crow gave her a sly smile before kissing her: Don't Ask.

Then he closed the Door.

…..

Jade:...Oh….

…..

Titan: Well…

Terra: Then….

They Saw on the was a Huge alien Ship on the screen.

Jade Noticed Crow and Moana look messy their hair and sweat?: Why do you too-

Moana: Don't Ask.

Kai: What is this?

The Large Ship seems to be Attacking Arendelle…

Crow:...Okay Let's Go!

 **Well That's Chapter One of The Alternante Ending, Poor Crow Brainwash and being torture can sure mess up someone. See Ya Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning this chapter contains amount of dbz references since i'm a long time fan of Dbz :3**

 **We do not own these Characters expect OC And OUR Story. Enjoy**

Chapter 2: But How?

At arendelle Elsa was using her ice Powers to stop these Machines.

Elsa: Anna Go!

But she didn't want to leave her Sister.

Anna: I can't just-

Elsa:GO!

she didn't want to. But suddenly she Saw A big Robot in front of her ready to shoot...Until A Keyblade Suddenly impaled it causing to explode and Kai Picked Anna up.

Elsa saw who it is and was shock and tearful: Could it be.

It was the Gang,

Crow: I'll say this once Get Off this KIngdom!

Elsa: Kai, thank goodness.

Kai smiled at her then glared at the Armies of Robots: Leave Arendelle alone.

No Response.

So it was garnet's turn to talk with a firm but stoic force.

Garnet: Leave now!

Still No response.

Ken said….Behind Garnet: Get the Picture Metalheads?! Out of here of it's the Scrapheap!

Garnet is not amused about being a shield.

Garnet: Ken.

Ken: Yeeeess?

Garnet grabs him by the head and sets him beside her

Ken: Damn..

?: Spare me with your Bravery! You made your command's Clear!

They all heard the voice but Kai and Crow it seems familar.

?: It's a shame that my machine Guard's aren't able to answer. But then even if they were what would you really expect them to say.*Laughing*

It was a tall young man with biccips and Has a machine half in his ride side with a gun hand and has blonde hair.

Crow:...*GASP*

Kai:...No…..It can't be?...

Everyone was confused on what they were talking about

Crow: W-We know you...Your Hybrid.

Hunter: But He's Dead!

Ken was terrified beyond belief while Hybrid chuckled a little.

Jade: H-He Looks pretty alive to me!

Crow and kai Looked shock remembering how they defeated him

 **Crow Was on the ground defeat while Hybrid was destroying about to destroy him: AhAHAHHAHAHA Your Defeat will be more Satifsying! Any last Words!**

 **Crow:...Set Me Up KAI!**

 **Hybrid was confused til he Saw Kai Making an Energy Blast From Her Keyblade. Sending him to the Sun**

Hybrid: Yes I should be Dead. But because of my new Ship i've been reborn faster smarter and Better.*To Kai* And i see you Have a Son, the pathetic Keyblader.

Kai: Watch what you're saying.

Hybrid: Although when i'm done with you I'll just destroy you all, even Your Son kai.

Hunter:...Cooler did this.

Hybrid: Excuse you?

Jade: The Robot or cyborg thing, Cooler did He came to namek

Hybrid: T-That's not the same as-

Kai: After he took over namek like you are.

Hybrid: But this isn't Namek!

Ken: This is arendelle.

Hyrbrid: Yes And that's different!

Hunter: Yeah about as different as you are form cooler.

Jade Offscreen: CUT FIRED!

Hybrid: Call the chubby one.

The Robots ran toward Jade.

Jade: Someone else di-DAHHHH!( He hurled into a Mountain)

Ken: Ouch! Atttack!

Terra was Fighting one of them But they prove to be stronger then they Thought, Aqua included.

Hunter was fighting them pretty equal: Stop Being a bunch of Pansies!( He told them)

Everyone started fighting

…..

Crow and Kai were fighting Hybrid but to their surprise he was stronger then before. He grab crow's Hand and send him straight toward Kai: OW!

Then he kicked Kai in the face and Crow in the stomach.

Crow: We keep trying to Punch but you ain't trying hurt.

Hybrid: That would be my new body. So why not turn into the Savage Warrior? Then we can get serious.

Crow: Fine, But i'm doing this for me...and My Friends.

He turn to a Savage Warrior.

….

Meanwhile The Hunter and the Gems(Manily Garnet) Were trying to Punch The Robots But to their Dismay...no dent.

Robot: Beep.

Hunter: FUCK! Damn we got to find a way to break these things!  
Akiva: Have ya try hitting them Harder?

Hunter looked at him: That sounds like something Titan would say..

Akiva: Right and remember that time you've never Beaten him?

Hunter Clench his fist: RAHHHH!(Then He punched one making a hole) Hmm….It try punching Them really hard.

Garnet's hand gloves grew big and gave a powerful punch

Hunter: Hmm. Not bad for a fusion.

Garnet:...

Hunter: What?...What did i say?

Garnet: Nothing.

Hunter: Come on tell.

Pearl: Right now isn't the time Hunter!

Hunter: *sigh* Fine.. I wonder How Ventus is doing.

Ventus: Not good i can tell you that much! (he got knocked back into the sand) Okay that hurt…

Hunter: We figure it out we Just need to Hit them Really Really Hard!

Ventus: What do you think i've been doing!

Hunter tried it and got knocked back hard into the sand, Ventus: Ha! See not so easy is it!

Hunter got annoyed and Hit one of them Hitting them.

Jade: I've prepare my whole life for this… IS JADER TIM-*Crack* (He got elbow in the neck) This is never gonna going be Thing( He fell to the ground)

Hunter: Just Use you Fricking Swords CHRIST!

Then suddenly a robot Cut Garnet in half separating Ruby and Sapphire.

Steven: Ruby Sapphire!

Suddenly Steven was grab by one of them.

Ruby and Sapphire: Steven!

Ruby got mad and started melting the robots feet, Sapphire froze the robots head and grabbed Steven putting him next to Pearl: Are you alright?

Steven: Yep. That was Awe-AHhhhh

They saw and look. A Bunch of Robots

Hunter: We Surrender!

…..

Crow and Hybrid were fighting with swords with Crow getting the upper hand and he and slice his hand off.

Crow: YES!

Kai: Nice one! *Then She ice his Body turning it frozen Soild! Before pushing it breaking it to tiny Pieces*

Crow and Kai were injured and they feel to the ground: We did it….

Then they heard a rock fell. And two there shock….It was Hybrid.

Kai: W-Wha?...

Then another came and another.

Crow: *Gasp*

Then a thousand of them.

Crow: Wow he must of been Busy.*laughing*

Kai: W-What is going on here?

?: I see you two have destroyed my Clone, so i've decided you two could you more a challange.*Laughing*

Crow: Guess what got to try.

Kai: I can't feel my Legs.

then they started to slide down on the mountain.

Crow:shit… Well it's been nice knowing ya Kai.

Kai: Oh shut up..

They Started Yelling to the skys summoning their Weapons and Then with them coming toward it ended with a Blaze of Light.

….

in the Ship.

with everyone in the hall.

Robot: Excuse me your attention Please! If you all be so kindly to follow me we will begin Chopping you up.

Everyone was freaked out: WHAT?!

Robot: No no It's not what you think you we don't want to hurt you. We only want your Bodies to power up the Starship so we will being chopping you up with….*Points to Sapphire*.

Ruby stood in front of her: DON'T. TOUCH. HER!

Robot: We need her body for the starship so she will do.

Ruby had none of it and Punch Him...Only pain.

Robot:...Well did your a sprirted one…*Grab her Hand* Good we'll start with you ( with Sapphire and the rest gems and jade and Ken dragging.)

…

Jade noticed Sapphire was crying and saw Ice: Jeez Elsa much.

Elsa glared at him then soften we she saw Sapphire:(Kinda like me) Sapphire, we'll find a way to save Ruby

Ken: I mean if she isn't already been-

Out of nowhere Sapphire Got angry.

Sapphire: SHUT UP!

Jade, Ken and Elsa look in shocked. but she wasn't finished Ranting at Ken about Ruby

Sapphire: I KNOW SHE ISN'T GO DOWN EASILY! YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!

Jade:(Sapphire..)

Ken realized what he said: I-I'm sorry i didn-

Jade:...Where's Hunter?

….

Hunter was getting trashed back in forth by the Hybrids:..Go on finish it..

….

Crow and Kai woke up seeing their being connecting by some lines: Where are we?

Hybrids: You are inside...of me…

Crow: Gasp Kai….he Shrink us!

Hybrid: What?!-No! No, you're in my starship. You see after my demise from the sun, There had been parts left from body, then an abandoned ship came in connected it and my brains.

Kai: So what are you gonna do with us now?

Hybrid: Enstrap my Revenge.

Kai: What?! * But she didn't get her answer as she was had her energy strip from her body along with Crow's making them scream in pain*

…..

Emma: ven he got to-(They heard their screams from the screen and Ventus look on in terror for his friend and Mother.)

Ventus: Mom...Crow….(he got a idea) That's it! Come on! (Runs off)

Emma: We Can't It's Steel!

….

Hybrid: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The suddenly their Brain dead.

Hybrid: Hmm, such an end for a bunch of unforgettable opponents..Oh well, now leaves the rest.

Suddenly he saw the walls explode.

Hybrid: What What was that?! (He saw the Power going back) Stop the Circuit is supposed to be Close why does it keep flowing in?!...Stop! It's overheating a-and that's my Limit! STOP! STOP!

Then suddenly still Brain Dead Crow and Kai hold on to the Line's with their Energy Coming back to them.

Then suddenly his Hybrid clones started Blowing up including the ones that were Beating up Hunter.

…

Meanwhile Ruby strap getting ready to get chop...Until

Ken: Wait!...I'll take her Place!

Jade: Me Too!

Sapphire couldn't believe what she was hearing neither then Ruby.

Sapphire: Jade…..Ken….

Ken: I see it As Atonement!

Jade: Bravery!

Robot:...No…N..o….o…...o…...DROP THE BASS!*Boom* Then suddenly the razor stop and the prisoner were out.

Sapphire and ruby all but ran up to each other.

Sapphire and Ruby:...

Ken: What's wrong you two? you seem not spinning.

Jade: Yeah?

But two there Surprise They Kissed and were twirling around Happily turning into Garnet who looks happier and more smiling like when she was during Jailbreak(Stronger song X3)

Steven: Garnet! (Ran to hug her and she gladly hugged him back)

Garnet picked him up and put him on her shoulders smiling

Jade: I Never thought I've seen you again *Smiling*

Ken look at her before looking down: I-I'm sorry what i said about ruby….Please forg-

Garnet: We forgive you.

Ken look at her and she has no glasses and she was smiling: B-But why? I said something that made*Sobbing then garnet pick him up and hugged him while He Cried*

Garnet rubbed his back and hugged him like a mother would

Jade smiled until: Oh Hey we got to go!

They all nodded and ran to the right direction...Until..

Hyrbids…

Jade: I AM NOT DYING HERE AGAIN!

Then *BOOM*

The gems took out their weapons and a stance...Until

?: Amye!

It Was Hunter.

Hunter: Let's go this place is starting to fall apart.

Amethyst: Hun!

Ventus saw Kai: MOM! (sure he was 20 but that didnt stop him from hugging her

Kai Hugged him but was still a Little bit Low on energy.

Ventus helped her walk out the ship and ready to protect her if needed

Hybrids: How Could this Have HAPPEN GRRR! It would seems i made a flaw!

Crow trying to get up: T-That's the same mistake you made Last time isn't?!

Kai: Ventus...you have to let me go…

Ventus: Hell i'm not! Don't even slap me either i'm not gonna leave my mother to die!

Kai: Listen! *Hold his face with her hands* You are Stronger, Better then i ever will be. Your Ventus, Your the Keyblader!...I guess i'll be missing that wedding..I'll love you baby, your the best thing i ever made.*kiss his head Before making a Shield* Tell Shiro, Roxas i Love them…

Ventus: Mom are you crazy! (she pushed Ventus off the ship making him fall down to the ground) Mom…(tears flew from his eyes like rain falling from the sky) MOM! (Kai could only hear his voice but didn't see him

…

Crow: You can Laugh if you Want But your not in a postion to defend yourself. I don't seen any of your Hybrids coming to help you!

Hyrbrid: Hmm as if i needed help, I already have enough Power to defeat you and Kai.

Crow: I've learn from mistakes Hybrid! I know Now that theres only one way to deal with your kind! *He got angry and transform*

Hybrid: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! *Use His hand to transform a giant Body*

Kai: Use her Keyblade to To summon ice)

However Hybrid Grab and with his Wires: You Can't Win!

Crow trying to stay strong: Even If that's true every Breath and my Body Stays TRYING!* He scream in pain and blood*

...Until Kai's Keyblade came and Impaled Hybrids Arm Making him Scream in pain:...Got ya Bitch

Crow got Free and He use his Sword and Kai use her Keyblade to Summon a Powerful Blast sending him straight to his Chest..

Hybrid: Huh?*Then theirs light coming out of it The he Explodes killing him for good The People got out of the Starship expect Kai and Crow and it explodes*

Jade:...V-Virgl…

Ken:...No….

They all hear crying...Even the strongest ones can cry

Sora was hugging Ventus with him crying into his chest, Tears ran down his face

Sora: Shh It's okay...We'll miss them..

A few hours later Ventus had stopped crying but he was heartbroken...his head rested under Sora's chin and had dried Tear stains on his face Ventus:...

Sora:...Babe…

Jade:...Ventus...You okay?...

Ventus looked down at his hands:...

Sora:...

….

Jade saw Moana and sereh crying: Hey...Moana….

Moana wipes her eyes and hugged Sereh with her hugging Moana's neck: What…

Jade:...We are all upset about what happen….Bu-

Sereh sobbing: Papa dead...Papa dead...papa..Papa...papa..

Moana cried and hugged Sereh more….

Ventus didn't cry:...(he stayed silent not answering anyone's question. Sora knew why, Kai was the only one who loved him besides Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus, And finding out Kai was his mother made him more happy now that she's gone he was completely heartbroken...

…

Amethyst saw Hunter looking distraught

Hunter: That bastard...I was the one who was going to defeat you….no…i give up...I'm done fighting..

Amethyst held his hands:...

Sora saw something walking in the distance, Two people walking towards them...Kai and Crow.

Sora: GUYS! GUYS! Look!

Ventus looked slightly and everyone else looked

Crow was holding on two Kai while they were walking:...Yo.

Jade and Ken: VIRGIL!(They ran to him and hugged him tightly): My Body...but it's great two see you guys...Moana i can exp-*slap*

Moana: Don't you realize i was scared for you! I thought you dead! (she had tears coming down

Crow hold her and kissed her: I Will never leave you( Look at crying sereh who is hugging his leg) Both of you...How can i make this up to you Moan?

(and this time with tears was a sly smirk.

Moana: When we get back to the castle your paying for it…(she kissed him

Kai saw Ventus with Sora hugging him, Ventus:...(he hadn't noticed her

Kai:Ventus!*Smiling*

Ventus froze for a second and then picked up his head off of Sora's chest and Sora let him go smiling: Mom….(He got up) MOM! (He hugged her) Don't leave me...I know i'm 20 but…

Kai: Shh...I'll never leave..Never(Holding him tight)

Ventus rested his head on her shoulder smiling and hugged back just the same: Love you mom…

Kai: I love you too Baby..*smiling*

Ventus smiled and closed his eyes listening to Kai's heart beat like he use to do when he was younger

Kai: Sleep baby…*smiling*

Ventus: When we get back, we're standing in the middle of the beach (laughing

Kai: Hell Yeah We are! *laughing*

Ventus chuckled

Back at the castle

Crow: Well...That….Well.

Ventus: Easy there big bird.

Crow: Nyeh! You didn't know what i was doing.

Ventus: Nyeh, Nyeh (he walked past the room) Not like anyone could you two moaning!

Crow stuttered:Uh..well…..Well..Oh You mean like you and Sora?!

He left with Ventus Blushing

Ventus: At least i don't scream! Unlike someone!

Crow: Can't hear you! LalallalallalalallalalalalalaLALAAAAAAAAA!~

Ventus shakes his head and goes into his room, looking over the letters he had gotten, later at night:...*Sneeze* (he rubbed his eyes and leaned back in his chair

Sora: You Okay?

Ventus: Don't know...just really tired...everything feels sore…(he laid his head on the desk, Sora noticed he looked pale

Sora: You look pale….Are you Sick?!

Ventus: Maybe...my head hasn't stopped hurting...cold one minute, then hot the next…

Sora: Maybe you should get some rest….?

Ventus: Kay..(he laid down on his bed and fell asleep

Sora Sighed:...

…

Meanwhile the others were listening in on Kai and Crow talking...Or betting

Kai: Ok Crow i'm actually betting on your Friends Jade and Ken to screw up on the next mission not trying to be rude but Their History speaks the most.

Crow: Look Jade and Ken can be….Well their Wusses, but they've been there for me, Hunter on the Other Hand-

Amethyst: Hey! Watch it! Don't bring my babe into this!

Crow: Well Considering his Record of dooming the Planet for a challenge like Vegeta sama, and beside were betting.

Akiva: Oooh Put me in.

Kai smiled: Ok, Jade & Ken or Hunter?

Akiva: All three of them.

Crow: Wow.

Kai: Dang.

Akiva: Yeah. I can put up a Future screen

He put up the future screen(Warning Future Chapter...JK Lol)

 **Jade and Ken saw a little girl who looks pale and her eyes look...deceiving: I'm Just a Little girl….I want to go Home, Akumu...did things(Fake tears)**

 **Jade:Oh….Come on Ken let's Free Her!**

 **Ken: We are so not regretting this!**

Kai: Ha! And you Owe me some Money!

Crow: Damn…

Akiva: Wait's it's not done!

 **Hunter facing a Young Teenager: Come on just give us the Keyblade and we'll be Stronger and you'll be on Par to fight. And beside do you think Crow will give you a challenge?**

 **Hunter:...Ya Know the funny thing is..I know your playing me…*smiling* But your right It's all yours.**

Crow: Why Hunter?!

Kai: We'll looks like no one wins.

Akiva: We'll I do…*sang* You guys owe me Money-

Kai: Hunter's Going to Kill Us ALL!

Saying this anger Amethyst.

Amethyst: HEY! He is not!

Akiva:...Geez bring down the whole mood why don't ya?

Amethyst: You bring down the mood, then i will! Hun is not gonna kill anyone!

Akiva: Hey! He's my creator, even though we have are disagreements I'm right beside him….I mean he did pretty Cause the world...three times.

Crow: Hmm a New record.

Kai: Ha!

Crow: But your right Amethyst, Ever since he met you, he's change, still moody but he's change. When we were training and when Peridot came He said

 **Hunter: Your Peridot?**

 **Peridot: Affirmative.**

 **Hunter said in a dark glare: Don't Upset Amethyst again..Got it?**

 **Peridot was scared a little: A-Affirmative..**

Crow: See ya he Cares.

Amethyst: I know he does, that's why i love him..he's strong, hot at that, but he wouldn't kill anyone.

Kai: Hmm Kinda like Yami.

Crow: Where is Atem anyway?

Kai: Oh He's saving the world….By using Children's trading Cards.

Yami: Yugi got me into this. Don't blame this on me Koi.

Kai: Oh there you are Atem.(Kiss his head)

Yami smiled: Sorry for not being around as much.

Kai: You Good. *smiling*

Kai hears her name being called by Sora

Sora: Kai!

Kai: What's wrong sora.

Sora:...It's Ventus.

Kai got up: What!

…

Kai: Ventus are you ok?

Ventus was lying in his bed not looking so good: No...not feeling good at all...feel horrible..

Kai: H-How did you get sick?...

Ventus: Probably from the beach..

Kai: That's it no more Beach time!

Ventus: You were the one who pushed me into the water off the ship…!

Kai:...Ah Touche, so your going down with me.

Ventus: You- *Sneeze* Ow…(he closed his eyes) even sneezing makes my throat burn…

Kai: I'll Make some soup.

Ken: Wait! Soup won't help friendship Will

Kai:...What?

Ken: Friendship is the only cure for anything!

Crow: That's right. Jade was struck by lightning and thanks to friendship he's okay.

Jade: Yep My brain is here am thinking stuff.

Kai: Look Friendship won't help Ventus.

Ken: Silence Non Believer Go back to your leeches and your potion with the Power of Friendship and Jade's Beauiful Singing Voice shall Heal Him!

Kai: You Guys are morons(Leaving to make soup) Have fun getting sick.

Jade singing:~ Lead on me when your not strong and i'll be your friend~

It Won't be long Til i'm going need somebody to Leaaad oooon!

Ventus is still sick.

Jade: Hurrahh! He's all better now!

Ken: Suck on that Medical Science!

Ventus grabbed both of there heads and smacked them together: You two are not helping!

Jade & Ken: Worth it!

Sora laughed: At Least they helped...Not Really or at least tried.

Ventus: I'm at least trying not to kill'em..(he put a pillow over his head

Sora Laughed.

Jade: Oh you're still Sick. I can sing another song it's Called F is Friends who do stuff Toge-

Ventus: MOM!

Kai Suddenly came with Soup….And a Broom:

Jade: I'm Out!

Ken: I want My Mommy!

Ventus smirked: You got her right there. (pointing to Kai

Kai: Dang Right you do now GET OUT BEFORE I GET THE CHAINSAW!  
Jade: Don't need to tell me twice. Or at all for the Matter. Running!

Ventus sighed in relief and his head falls back onto his pillows: Thank you….

Kai: No Prob Bob.

Ventus smiled a bit before coughing harshly

Kai: Oh no…Heres the Soup. I'll Be here with nothing wishing to both-

Jade: Btw This next song is dede-

Kai dark eyes: You want me to take you to Mount Massive?

Jade: Please no I've already escaped the Doc. And that Groom guy.

Kai: Then get the fudge on.

Jade ran: More Running!

Ventus shakes his head and ate half of the soup, he wasn't feeling any better, worse when he started throwing up

Kai: I'll get the Bucket! *She ran to get the Bucket*I'm Back!

Ventus was sitting on the side of the bed with Sora rubbing his back, Ven threw up into the bucket some

Sora: This is Gross but i still love you.

Ventus: Sorry…

Sora: Hey I'll still love you babe *smiling*

Ventus smiled a bit: Love you too…

Crow walked in a saw Ventus: I take it they tried to heal you with Friendship?

Ventus: Yeah...didn't work...almost killed them..

Crow: Hmm..Never letting those two live that one down.

Ventus leaned against Sora a bit: Please do…

Sora Laughed: So what world?

Ventus: I'm gonna skip this one..

Crow: I agree, you need rest and sora will be here by your side.

Ventus: But...This next one, i'm the only one who can calm down expect there dad who can but you know..

Sora: Your Staying here Ven we can go to the next world when your better in the meantime, Go to Sleep.

Ventus: Fine..only because i'm tired..

Sora smiled.

Ventus laid down in his bed and fell fast asleep

Crow: If only Leon and Yuffie were here..

Leon: We've been here the whole time.

Crow: I can hear his sweet little voice.

Yuffie: Seriously!

Crow pretending: Ok now I'm scared.

Leon: Crow!

Crow: Oh Hey Guys what's up?

Yuffie: can i smack him just once?

Leon: No.

Crow: So how you guys been?

Yuffie: Pretty good, loving as ever~

Leon kissed her: Your right it is. You?

Crow: Peachy, Moan's Pregnant.

Yuffie: Really! That's great!

Crow smiled then he detect something in her stomach he put his head on it despite her protest:...hmmm….It's A Girl. and I suggest naming it Leng.

This surprises them both and shocked.

Yuffie: What..?

Crow: Huh...Oh Right sorry i have the ability to know who's Pregnant, I haven't used it in a while so i may be off scrappy..

Leon:...A..G-Girl?..

Crow: Yep.

Yuffie: That is so creepy!

Crow: Not Really it's Part of my species...I'm Alien so...Yeah.

Yuffie:...

Leon Laughed.

Crow: So what world?

Kai: I know one.

….

Meanwhile at The Mountains.

Robin was doing his homework in the kitchen listening to music, by now he had already got awards for College math, reading, so on, Now he's just doing work to keep himself busy

Wally: Hey Nerd.(smiling)

Robin rolled his eyes: You want me to go back to calling you Kid Idiot?

Wally: Hey You love me.

Robin: Then don't call me Nerd. (he closed the book) You need somethin?

Wally: Yep( He point to Kai)

Robin: Mom! (smiling  
Kai: Robby(She hugged him)

Robin hugged back: How you been? Haven't seen you in a while (smiling

Kai: Same to you! You look Older.

Robin: 19 years old (smirking

Kai Smiled: So how's The Young Justice?

Robin: Awesome as ever, All tho Wally keeps running into walls. (he looked at him with a smug look) After i told him to be careful

Wally: Nyeh!

Kai Laughed: That's Nice.

Robin was pulled next to Wally into a side hug making him smile

Wally: I Love you.

Robin: I love you too.

Wally Smiled: So any info on the Joker?

Robin shakes his head: No, not yet.

Kai: That Psycho Clown...We'll Help.

Robin smiled: Thanks.

Kai Smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Killing Joke

**Chapter 3: The Killing Joke.**

 **Warning: IMPORTANT CHARCTER DEATH!**

 **Wham Episode!**

 **We do not own these Characters expect OC's and OUR Story Continue, Leave a Comment and tell me what do you think?**

Emma: So we need to find...a Clown?...

Robin: Psycho clown that has alot of issues.

Jade: Oh please How bad can he be?!

Robin: He killed my brother..

Jade:...Oh…

Ken: Nice one Genius.

Jade: Shut up Chibi.

Robin rolled his eyes and typed on his screen glove computer

Wally: See where he is?

Robin: If I did, i would have told you by now.

Wally: Nyeh!~ Why do i feel like the Emma to your Tip?

Emma: Ha!

Robin: Look who's talking Emma, your girlfriend is Tip.

Emma: True And she's My Wife.(Smiling Sweetly at her)

Tip: Always will be~

Kai: Smiled. until she heard Robin found him: Where?

Robin: Close to a bank, we need to hurry (he did his ninja thing and vanished, Wally hated it when he did the ninja thing

Wally: I hate that Yet I love him.(Dashed)

Kai: Let's go Terra, Aqua you come me. Emma you and Tip.

Emma with her swords while Tip cracking her knuckles: Glady.

Kai: Crystal Gems, Steven and Hunter. Crow, Ken and J-

Jade: Wait! I think i'll go by myself.

Ken: But Jade?

Kai: You sure?  
Jade: Yeah don't tell Robin, But i know alot about the Joker. If he's not at the Bank, he may be somewhere else.

Crow Worried: Becareful.

Jade nodded and smiled: Relax trust me as i trust myself.

Jade & Crow Sang: And we trust our faith in the Heart of the Caaaards!~

Ken Sang too: No matter what!

Jade & Crow: Let the Games Begin!

Ken: No Matter what?!

They still sang

Hunter said to Amethyst: I love this song~

Amethyst: It's been you and me

Hanging out playing games

Didn't ever think it would get this hard

Times running out

And so much at stake

Everything riding on the turn of a card!

Hunter: No Matt-

Kai: SIng Later, Joker Now!

Hunter: Kay!

…

Meanwhile at the Bank

Emma: So he's in the Bank? Why?

Robin: Do you really have to ask, he's a criminal, he steals money. Not that hard to figure out.

?(Joker): Oh Birdy, You think I want Money, for what?

Robin: You'll think of somethin, you always do regardless crackhead.

Emma: Ha Got him!

Joker looked at emma: Well Roby, looks like you found a new bird going to be Trap in my want to know How i got these Scars?

Robin: No broken record we don't.

Joker: Alright fine, But do you wan't to know how i got this...Bomb! * He threw the Bomb at them Making them jump before it explodes*

Steven: Ughhhh This is not your Clown you don't want to Believe.

Joker walk to him : I believe Whatever can kill you simply makes you….Stranger...Now..*has a knife* What can of a Smile you want Sunny?*Laughing Mad*

Robin knocked the knife out his hand and they both go into hand and hand combat: Back off Joker. You mess with one of us, You mess with all of us.

Joker: Oh Roby, don't go all Family on me, it's Pathetic and-...Ah What the Heck i'll Laugh anyway HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH!( He Saw Crow Coming up and Punched him in the Face and Stomach before kicking): Ah! That Hurt ya Know?! ( He threw a Bomb...which is goo in it then Kicked him) Now For the Grand Finale Children! By the way crow..I watch out if i were You've already lost a Wife you wouldn't want to lose your Children.

Crow Got angry, then he did the unthinkable..He shot him.

Joker: Hahaha My Last Act...Will "Blow" You all away!(He slump to the ground dead)

Crow: No I- Didn't mean….

Robin: Didn't mean!? Don't let things the Joker say get to you, Joker himself was an a normal person, he couldn't control any of things he's done.

Crow nodded.

Kai: It's Done, let-*Boom*(They Saw a Warehouse exploding)

Emma: It Explode!

Crow watched it…..Until he felt life in their….Familiar:...Oh no….

….

Crow and Ken walk to the Direction with the burning Building saw nothing until:...Jade body on the ground...Ken: No….No…

Crow walked slowly to the body.(Jade was knocked, Tied) He walk towards it:...Jade...Jade! JADDDEEEEE!  
Crow was Screaming at the heavy rain with tears streaming tighten his fist so hard it started to bleed: NOOOOOOOOOOO!(He suddenly felt Stronger, The in a fit of rage of Grief he Went Down and Pound the Ground Hard it started to Crack not Caring while sobbing.

 **And That was...Chapter 3...sorry jade...But who said you'll stay dead? :p**


End file.
